Ginga Densetsu Rin
by Takai-Touzoku
Summary: A young German Shepard named Rin is dragged into Hougens gang, in order to survive she will have to kill in the name of Hougen and fight against Weed and his army. Can she survive or will she fall in battle? Rated M just to be safe Possible Romance late.


Alright, this is my first Ginga densetsu Weed stories and I hope that i can finish it. It will have action, adventure and romance! All following a three year old German Shepard who has the misfortune to get wound into the middle of Hougen and his gang. Will she deceive Hougen in the end and side with Weed, or will she become one of Hougens top soldiers you'll just have to read and find out!

* * *

**Ginga Densetsu Rin:**

**Prolog**

"Run! The fire's spreading!" A Dog cried as he ran from the burning field of northern Japan. A large forest fire had begun to spread and had reached the den of an unfortunate pack of wild dogs. All of the pack had either already been burned or had scattered into the village trying to escape the growing flames, all except for a single female.

"Rin! Rin baby where are you?" She howled in fear as she ran through the fields, dreading the thought of finding her young pup dead. Her pups that had been out in the field playing were one of the first to be burned, but her youngest daughter Rin was the runt of the litter and had been asleep in the den by a large river. If she could get Rin out before the fire reached the den at least she would have saved one of her pups.

She ran up to the dens entrance and was relieved to her a panicked yip come from inside. She quickly darted into the cave like den and picked up her pup, the wave of relief that washed over her didn't last long when she smelt smoke near the dens entrance. Panicked she charged out holding Rin by the back of her neck as she ran for the river, if they could make it across they would live. She dove into the river with out a seconds hesitation and with her head held high to keep Rin above the water she slowly made her way across the raging river. The mother had done it, she had saved the life of one of her pups and they were together, They're pack had been scattered but they were still together.

* * *

It had been four years since that day and Rin had grown to be a fine young dog, her black brown fur glimmered in the sunlight as she walked down the mountain road. True she had gotten herself lost and was hopelessly trying to find her way out of the forest, but there was no way you could tell that from the confidence in her stride. After all, she was a German Shepard, her breed was naturally confident even if they were proven wrong. Then it happened, a rain drop hit her on the very tip of her nose. "Aw crud anything but Rain!" She cried as she darted into the trees, she hated getting wet.

Rin looked around her, there had to be a place where she could hide from this rain, anywhere! That's when she spotted it, a small old temple humans used for prayers or something like that. It could keep her dry for sure! Rin charged for the temple, hoping over branches and small bushes until she was at the steps when she paused. The sent of other dogs was all over the place, if they caught her here things could turn very bad for her, but then again she needed to get out of the rain, if there was no need to get wet then she was not getting wet! So ignoring her instinct she marched into the temple and curled up in one of the far corners, that way when ever the dogs returned she would have a chance of escaping through a hole in the wall.

Rin yawned, after a few minutes the rain had started to poor down hard and the sound of rain on the roof made her eyes heavy. She stretched out her legs before curling up into a tight ball, she might as well get some sleep while she had the time and a chance to rest. Her eyes closed and with a small sigh she drifted away from reality into a world of her own creation. Little did Rin know that a large, dark figure watched her from the door way as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I know the first chapter is short 3 But It will get longer as I go on, promise! I just ran out of Ideas for the prolog and if I went into the actual main plot it wouldn't be much of a prolog now would it?


End file.
